The present invention relates to a new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Miss America’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Miss America’. Hosta ‘Miss America’ was a cross on Jul. 29, 2013 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA between the non-patented, unreleased, proprietary sport known only as ‘American Sweetheart Streaked’ as the female parent and ‘Elatior’ (not patented) as the male parent. The new plant was assigned the breeder code 13-151-1 and passed the initial evaluation in the summer of 2015. The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since 2017 and also by careful plant shoot-tip tissue culture with the resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same traits as the original plant.